I Knew You Were Trouble
"I Knew You Were Trouble" is the ninth episode of the second season and the twenty-first episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Upon hearing surprising news about Lori, Carter and Max take a road trip together. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson *Alex Saxon as Max Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Meredith Baxter as Joan Guest *Molly Kunz as Madison *Mason Dye as Damon *Nick Basta *Ava Atwood *Brandon Hirsch as Chad *Zale Sale as Emcee *Betty Tippens *Carrie Walrond as Nurse Trivia *This episode is titled after Taylor Swift's song of the same name. *Carter didn't sleep during the whole night after finding out Lori tried to kill herself.Episode: Riptide. *Lori's doctor, Dr. Fox, called and asked Carter to come in and speak to him. *The twins agree that Max is always great to talk to when nothing else makes sense. *Carter finally reads Lori's letters, which she had been receiving twice per week. *Lori and Carter used to move a lot every time Lori would feel suspicious/paranoid of someone. *Lori used to play a "game" with Carter, wherein they would fit all they could into a suitcase in twenty minutes, and whatever they left behind had to stay behind for good. *Elizabeth hates the dress Joan chose for her, but Kyle likes it. *Lori told Madison to go see Carter after Madison told Lori her parents kicked her out, because she felt Madison and Carter could get a place together. Now, Madison thinks Lori was just trying to get Carter away from the Wilsons. *Bird's parents were members of the same country club in which Joan and Buddy are members; Bird didn't know about this until Chad notified her of the matter. Upon overhearing this, Joan claims Bird and Madison as her guests. *Carter was stung by a bee when she was a kid. *Carter thinks Lori has been sick her whole life. *Upon meeting Dr. Fox, Carter decided last minute she wanted to see Lori. *Gabe and Damon work at the country club. *The new management of the country club has alcohol on strict lock down, because someone has been pilferring the alcohol after hours; Damon admits it was him. *Kyle called Gabe an "Olympic-level pouter" when Gabe's mom would try to get him to eat his veggies. *Gabe explains to Elizabeth that when Kyle asked Elizabeth if she wanted to go out later, it was because Kyle is selling the house and wanted to see how Elizabeth felt about moving in together. *Joan's last name is Marshall. *When Carter tells Lori she loves her and Lori doesn't say, "Love you more," Carter leaves in tears. After Carter leaves, Lori turns to the nurse that brought her food and says the doctor heard Carter call Lori her mom and tell Lori she loved her, then says she knew Carter would come. *Taylor wishes Lori was dead. *At a time of need and comfort, Carter and Max hookup; they feel guilty afterward. *Bird and Madison kiss. Media Photos Soundtrack Videos Finding Carter Mid-Season Official Trailer MTV Finding Carter Official Sneak Peek 1 (Episode 9) MTV Finding Carter Opening Scene (Episode 9) MTV Category:Season 2 episodes